Asgaratino “The Patriot Demon” Robinson
Asgaratino Robinson (September 5, 1453 – December 30, 1505) was known as “The Patriot Demon” and ruled over a large portion of North America during the 15th-16th century. He was killed by Mikey Hansworth of the Golden Sun tribe when their armies engaged in a fierce battle over territory. Robinson was born in the eastern portion of North America called Wawazaki and was descended from the long lasting religious clan, Immortals. His father, Namaste, was the head chief of the clan. His mother was Sachi, a woman of great renown within their clan due to her exceptional beauty. When Robinson was a child, he witnessed countless acts of violence and was raised to trust no one except for his own clan members. He had two brothers named Charles and Columbus, but they both passed away due to the bubonic plague. This left him as the sole heir and there was enormous pressure for him to perform as a vicious warrior. In 1474, Robinson ascended to Chief of the Immortals clan when his father passed away due a malignant form of prostate cancer. Though he had little leadership experience, he quickly learned how to lead his clan into battle and they pushed westward across North America. The Immortals’ territory rapidly expanded as they defeated numerous clans and their wealth rapidly increased as they pillaged everything within their grasp. At today’s conversion rate, it is believed Robinson personally amassed a net worth of US$100 billion. By 1501, the Immortals’ empire eventually ranged from eastern North America all the way to the Rocky Mountains. This is when Robinson became known across the continent as the second coming of Jesus Christ, the “King of the Rockies”, and his most popular moniker, “The Patriot Demon.” Robinson ruthlessly enslaved every person his clan conquered and forced them to construct a large castle called Namastepopo which was named after his late father. Due to his greedy and savage nature, Robinson wanted to conquer the whole continent and the only clan left standing in his way by the beginning of the year 1505 was the Golden Sun tribe located to the west of the Rocky Mountains. Robinson personally ordered one of his generals, Mahatmatto, to lead a great army and lay siege to the Golden Sun tribe. However, the Golden Sun tribe were well versed in war and employed guerilla tactics to slow their advance. After ten months of unsuccessful attempts to eradicate the last obstacle in his conquest for supremacy, Robinson personally led his troops into battle. In retaliation, the Golden Sun tribe leader, Mikey Hansworth, challenged Robinson to a duel to resolve the conflict between their people. They arranged for the duel to take place in one of the many forests located near Lake Tahoe. On December 30, 1505, Robinson and Hansworth met in the forest while hundreds of their people observed. Robinson made the first move by savagely striking out with his battle axe in an attempt to deal a crushing blow. Hansworth had cunningly staked out the area beforehand and laid a set of traps on the ground hidden under scattered foliage. Robinson unwittingly stepped into one of the traps when lunging forward and Hansworth took the opportunity to land a fatal thrust through Robinson’s chest. Robinson is remembered for creating one of the greatest empires ever known to have existed on the continent of North America. His war methods are still studied extensively and used in training exercises today.